


Angel in black

by Glowmoss



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Danceing can be dangerous,a lesson she learns the hard way





	Angel in black

Maka closed the door of her small apartment,jiggling the nob to make sure it was locked, she tucked the key in a small hidden comparment in the wall of her apartment. Trailing down the stairs she stood by curb checking her pockets and shoes for her things as she waited for her team to pull up.

Two minutes later a Silver Avalon pulled up,the passenger window rolled down revealing a short haired blond with shades,she had a formal black suit and whistled at her.

"Wooh Sis! I found me a real hot one!" She said taking her shades off and letting them dangle between her fingers as her arms hung out the window. Maka hugged the light blond through the window with a smile.

"Hello patty! How are you?" She asked opening the left passenger side,Patty turned around to chat.

"You knowwww a little of this a little if that, oh! I found out that if you let a kenshin burn long enough you can actually peel the skin off! Like a banana! You-" the diver cut patty off.

"Ok I think thats enough Patty,I don't think Maka wants to here about your ugh Playing methods,It's nice to see you though Maka,You look nice!" The driver was a blue eyed blond, practically a taller version of Patty.

"Its nice to see you two Liz,both of you look really good! I can't wait to hear you two play!" The Thompson twins Elizabeth and Patricia, would be preforming in the clubs band they were currently headed too,she was dressed in a nice black suit,identical to her sisters.Next to Maka sat a tall young japanes girl,she wore a nice fitting black tube top and a pair blue jeans with a pair of black shoes. 

"Tsubaki,You look lovely!" Maka said holding her friends hand as they began to pull up next to swanky looking club, called the Black Room.

"So Maka,I did some research since yesterday,and I found out that most of the victims of the bar have all passed out and died almost instantly after leaving the floor" she said walking past the usher "oh Maka! That dress looks so cute on you!" She yelled over the music, the Twins left to meet with Kidd behind the stage. Makas black dress came down slightly above her knee,it was extremely fluffy on the bottom and showed off her pale shoulders,her black flats and red earrings completed her look.

"Thanks,so what were you saying about the demon Tsu?" The two made there way to the bar were certain blue haired,martial artist stood,mixing drinks and showing off. Stars uniform was a gray suit with a white button down and a tie,which he didn't wear. 

"Yo Maka, nice to see you finally dressing up for once! Here! on the house!" He teased sliding her a black hole. A dark colored drink with purples and blues with a pit of darkness in the center,a black cherry.

"Thanks,star" she said eyeing the dance floor,as her eyes scanned the crowd she tried to pick out something,anything, that looked out of place. She had no luck,too many people.

"So as I was saying Maka-" normally Maka was a listener but oddly enough her mind was being pulled twords the dance floor.

"-You Understand? Maka?" Tsubaki finished,turning around her swiveling seat. 

"Mmhm! I understand!" She really didn't, Albarn watched as her friend stood from her seat.

"Well,I'm off to patrol the other areas,you keep an eye on the dance floor,but try not to get on it ok? Stay safe!" She said before being consumed by the crowds,now alone Maka swivlied back twords the bar.

"Hey Star,how's life as bar tender treating yo- oh he's gone!" How rude! Now she looked dumb just talking to herself! Pouting she decided to be evil! "Ima steal his candy!" and with that thought,she did,looking around to make sure no new bar tender was coming she leaned over the bar and snagged a few hershy kisses and popped them into her mouth. "Mmm I havent had anything this sweet in forever!" She leaned over and reached for another one when she felt a hand pat her on the rump.

"The hell?!" She snapped turning around expecting black star only to come face to chest with tall man,or maybe she was just short, in a black pin stripe suit. He had a pitch black fedora that casted a shadow over his face along with a very few lights that lit up the place. She narrowed her green eyes at him and put a finger to his chest with a hand on her hip.

"Are you the one whos feeling handsy?" She growled looking the man right in his brown eyes,she wouldn't be intimidated by some over grown pervert,that is,if he was the one who coped a feel,and she gotten rather good at picking out liars.

"I would never disrespect a lady like that,but how about I make it up to you? I wouldn't want my bar to get a bad name," he asked bowing slightly,offering his hand "would you care to dance?"

"Oh no! I'm fine! Really!" Tsu had said something about the dance floor didn't she?

"I insist! My mother would have a fit if she knew I let a lady stand alone in the corner of a bar" he persisted and she was about to object but their eyes met and she couldn't bring herself to say no,she could have sworn she saw something red...

"Alright! You win! But I must warn you,I am a terrible dancer" she said taking his hand. The man smiled and at what seemed like an instant,they were on the dance floor. On the stage Liz, Patty and Kidd were playing some upbeat jazz or swing, he pulled her to the center of the floor and began dancing, his feet tapped agaisnt the polished floor as if he had jazz shoes. Patties trumpet made her feet tap as well,while the gentlemen in the suit grabbed her hand and pulled her twords him. With a swift movement he put his left foot forward and she moved her left foot back and the two tetered like that until he grabbed her hips to pull her closer and speed up their little dance of swapping from feet to feet until he dipped her.

His head buried itself on her exposed shoulder and she felt teeth push lightly into her skin. "Hmh, alright my turn!" She wasnt fazed by his little bite in the slightest,in fact she let herself twirl away before letting his grab her hand and pull her back to his chest. She looked up at him and grinned,panting she was out of breath and felt like her legs were about to collapse but she still stood,the gentlemen grinned like he won the lottery and the world swayed a little and for a split second she thought she had seen the mans teeth go from normal to razor sharp.

"You are perfect!" He howled,his teeth seemed to glow within the shadows and low lights of the club floor. The floor felt empty as the two continued to dance around each other as the music quickly began its climax,Maka ended up with her back to his chest as the music began to unwind and reach its resolution,god she was so tired. Leaning against the strange man she looked up him with a smile as he looked down at the smaller woman,again,Maka could of sworn his eyes were red again for a second. But she never did manage to get back him for the little bite that,should be changed.

Pulling his tie from shirt she pulled him down twords her level and kissed him throughly before letting him go and muttered something about "payback". Before dropping to the floor,the man caught her and let her rest agaisnt his chest "I never got your name,Mr.gentlemen" she sighed deeply inhailing,he smelled wonderful,like a mixture of wine,Citrus and rain.

He leaned down twords her ear and whispered his name to her.

"Soul eater"

And sunk his teeth deeply in her thin neck and the world went black.


End file.
